Purest Of Hearts
by SweetLilAmyRose
Summary: This will be an interesting story Eggman is looking for the one person with most amount of
1. The Beginning

~*Purest Of Hearts*~  
HAHA! You thought this would be some kind of Kingdom Hearts fic didn't  
ya?.DIDN'T YOU!?!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the SEGA characters although I wish I did ^^ Only SEGASONIC in this fanfic! I don't like Archie nor do I like the idea of  
Sonic/Sally relationships. Sonic and Amy are much cuter but let's not  
confuse the SegaSonic universe with Archie Universe shall we =P  
  
Introduction: Oh no! It's another Sonic/Amy story! Run away! :: Laughs::  
Go easy on me please. This is my very first time attempting to write a decent fic. We'll actually it isn't my VERY first. I just haven't written  
one in a good while =/  
  
Summary: This story is basically about how Sonic realizes his feeling for that pink and cute hedgehog, Amy Rose ^^. But something interesting happens in this story. Eggman is looking for the one person with the greatest amount of pure heart energy. Also, it seems like there's another dark force after something too.but what? And who could that certain person Eggman's looking for possibly be? And what would he possibly use all that energy for? What is that evil Doctor up to this time? WHAT"S WITH ALL THESE QUESTIONS?! XD::coughs:: o.o (This will kind a be like Sailor Moon in a way except no Sailor Moon characters, ok? XP. Ya know, with the "Pure Heart Energy" and stuff =P) But anyways, enough with my ramblings! Let's begin the story!  
  
Note: Memory Lane is a figure of speech. It's like day dreaming sort of. Except that the daydreams are actual memories. I think ^^. I'm not sure myself but, my mom always uses that phrase "Ah, There you go again. Taking a trip down Memory Lane" Hehe, I love my momma ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 12:47pm Saturday: In the quiet and calm city: Station Square  
  
The sun seemed to be shinning it's brightest today for some reason and it almost seemed like the wind could just hum a song as is passed through leaving you a little bit light-headed and cheery. It seemed like a day that could make you go down Memory Lane and back to when you were just a little child. For the past few weeks it seemed as if the hot sun had literally took over and roasted everything to a crisp like how a grape turns into a raisin from being dried up by the sun's scorching heat. But now, the day was so perfect. It wasn't too hot or too cold. The sky was the color of sapphire and the clouds looked light and puffy like marshmellows or even a blanket of fluffy white cotton spreading across the endless clear blue sky. The gentle fragrance of flowers that were blooming seemed to flow with the scent of freshly baked pastries nearby on the corner of Apple Ridge Lane. Ah, the day couldn't get any better than this.  
  
Our two heroes were just coming out of the Pastry Shop. Each with a bag full of delicious treats of small cakes and cookies and such. The blue hedgehog saw a near by white bench and motioned his little orange pal to sit there with him so they could enjoy their snacks and the beautiful scene of Emerald Coast.  
  
"Wow, this view is amazing.I could sit here and watch the ocean all day." Sonic thought as he took a bite out of the pastry from his paper bag. He savored the taste for a moment and smiled as the sweetness swirled around in his mouth. There was a little bit of icing on the tip of his nose but he didn't seem to notice at the moment.  
  
Sonic elbowed the orange fox a little "So.How do you like the pastries? Are they good or what?"  
  
Tails was already half way through with his bag of goodies and was enjoying himself as he chowed down on the little delights. Then, he looked over to Sonic and gave him a smile with a little bit of cake crumbs on his muzzle.  
  
"Man, Sonic! (munch, munch) These aren't good! (munch) These are GREAT! We've gotta come back here sometime. (munch) " A slight grin appeared on Tails' face," Hehe.maybe we should invite Amy next time, eh? (Big googly eyes) Maybe you two can get all mushy. " He lightly shoved his blue companion and laughed with some cake still in his mouth.  
  
Sonic looked on at him a bit disgusted as he saw that Tails hadn't entirely chewed up his food. ."Ha ha. Very funny." Sonic said sarcastically then smacked Tails in the back of the head playfully. "And Geez, Tails, can you PLEASE swallow your food?! The sight of it is gonna make me loose my appetite." His long blue quills and broad shoulders shook as he laughed.  
  
"We'll SORRY Ol' Great Blue one. It's not like your manners are any better than mine!" Tails scowled then rubbed the back of his head. Even thought Sonic was probably playing around that smack on the head really did hurt like hell. But he decided to just let that incident slide by since he knew Sonic didn't really mean to hit him that hard (or did he?). Tails then swallowed the remainder of the pastry and reached into his bag for another tasty treat. But then he noticed that his bag was empty! He had eaten the last one. He looked over at Sonic who still had a lot left. The little fox stared at his friend's bag full of delicious treats and sighed. "Wah, why did I eat them so fast?" He thought to himself and letted out another sigh. But then he got an idea. He smiled menacingly, obviously up to something.  
  
Sonic dug into his paper bag and drew out a scrumptious chocolate chip cookie. He took a bite and chewed it. The cookie was still warm and gooey and the sweetness of it and the chocolate chips felt like pure energy that could lighten up anyone's mood.  
  
Hey, Uh, Sonic? Could I-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Awww, C'mon! Just one tiny-"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I'll give ya a dollar if you-"  
  
No thanks, but nice try little buddy."  
  
Tails letted out a sigh of defeat and held his head in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. Sonic grinned and then waved a star shaped sugar cookie in front of the young fox. Tails immediately tried to snatch it from the clutches of his blue hero but failed at the attempt. Sonic had quickly (and I mean quickly) moved it away from the attempted grasps of Tails. He then ate the cookie in one bit and chewed it and started teasing his the little fox with sounds of pleasure and how delicious the cookie was.  
  
"Mmmmm, it's sooo good! Man, Tails (chew, chew) I wish you could've had one. Mmmm."  
  
Tails felt like going insane so he covered his ears and tried to drown out Sonic's constant teasing.  
  
"La la la, I can't hear you! La la la!"  
  
Sonic chuckled and then pulled down Tails' hands away from his ears and apologized  
  
"Ok,ok, I'll stop, im not playing this time. Just chill out Tails." He then gave his old pal a cocky grin.  
  
"Yeah, yeah.just hurry up and finish up with those pastries, ok? I need to get back to my workshop and work on this something." Tails said.  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder what he could be working on? He's been using that same excuse for a while now every time he has to get going. Geez, the curiosity is killing me!" Sonic thought to himself but decided to ask Tails later about the situation.  
  
Tails then found the perfect opportunity to try and snatch one of Sonic's pastries while he was off in one of his wonderlands. He quietly took not one but TWO cookies from Sonic's goodie bag and then stuffed the cookies into his small white and orange backpack. For some reason Sonic always called it a purse because Tails would always walk around with it and carry it like he was hiding something in there and didn't want anyone to find out.  
  
But unknown to Sonic, Tails had found a sparkly lavender and sea foam green crystal that didn't seem to resemble any of the Chaos Emeralds. He was going too run some tests and observe it more when he got back to his workshop. He would soon find out that there was a lot more to that crystal than he thinks there is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1:25pm Saturday: Downtown Station Square Apartments  
  
A rosy pink hedgehog wandered around her small home (apartment) with nothing to do. She was wearing jean shorts and a whit tank top that had a Sonic LOGO on it. She even wrote under the logo "My True Love" in bright pink. The pink hedgehog walked over to her red couch and lazily laid down on it and laid her head on the armrest of the couch. Eggman hasn't been up to his evil ways lately. Y'know with the destroying cities and releasing deadly and powerful weapons loose to cause doom upon us all. And to be honest, it was kind of scary. He could be up to anything and we have absolutely NO clue about it. Amy started to relax because she knew that whatever Eggman could cook up, Sonic would be able to defeat it no matter what. But there was this one little thought that bothered Miss Amy Rose:  
  
What if there's something out there that couldn't be stopped?  
  
"Oh, C'mon girl, that's silly, that'll never happen! Even in the most worst of times my Sonikku has always been able to punch the lights out on those badniks!" Amy said to herself.  
  
She lightly brushed one of her pink bangs from her bright, young face and sighed. She turned over and laid on her back and stared at the ceiling and watched the fan turn and turn. Suddenly, she felt a little depressed since she hasn't seen her blue hero, Sonic, in a few months since the Space Colony Ark incident.  
  
She missed chasing that big blue hunk around, hugging him, clinging to him and just being around him even though he didn't seem the least bit thrilled. And she loved that breathe-taking smile of his. Every time he smiled at her it would make her heart flutter and quicken. It would seem like time had stopped and all that mattered to her at the moment was Sonic and that dazzling smile of his. And when he spoke to ask if she was all right his voice sounded so soothing and caring. His emerald green eyes that were always filled with wonder and adventure could always pierce the little pink hedgehog on the spot and make her stare.  
  
If only.If only she knew how he really felt about her.  
  
At times, it would feel like Sonic didn't want to have anything to do with her. He would groan every time she clung on to him and yelled his name from a far just to get his attention and greet him with a smile full of glee. She wanted Sonic to understand that she wasn't just some girl following him around because he was famous and fights bad guys. She wanted him too see that she followed him because she loves him dearly and would do anything for him. Just the fact of being near him left her cheeks a tinted red and the feeling of just melting right on the spot.  
  
But.but what if.he didn't even want her to exist?.What if.he thought she was so annoying and useless that he would just want to wish her away?..  
  
Amy felt a slight ache in her heart at the thought that maybe Sonic would do so much better without her being around. A single tear trickled down her cheek and traveled to the tip of her nose. It hung by the edge of her small black button nose and finally dripped off and landed on a little blue creature that was right under her chin, looking at the pink hedgehog and wondered why she was crying. She was cut off from her thoughts as a light blue creature crawled up on top of her stomach and stretched. She looked at the pink figure as a question mark appeared over her head as if to wonder what the rosy hedgehog was daydreaming about. Amy quickly wiped the remaining traces of tears off her cheeks and greeted the chao with a warm smile. She sat up and lifted the chao in the air and hugged her. "Chalulu, silly, you scared me!" Amy laughed.  
  
"Cha-cha-Cha-o!" Was all the little dark Nights chao responded with. She snuggled up against the warm pink fur of the female hedgehog and sighed contently. The cheerful, pink hedgehog poked the chao's tummy lightly. "Chalulu, I dunno what I'd do if anything happened to you. You always seem to brighten up my day when the world seems like it's caving in."  
  
Chalulu was really touched by those words. No one has ever treated her with such tender love and kindness before.  
  
Chalulu was very cute. She was light blue with dark blue eyes. There wasn't much on the little creature except small yellow, green and blue wings that seemed to resemble a delicate butterfly's. Chalulu always had a small, warm, smile on her face but her eyes would always remain with that devious look in them. Even though she was a Dark chao she was still good at heart unlike most of the others. She was sweet and caring but sometimes can be a little bit bossy at times. She loved Amy very much and would protect her pink companion from anyone and anything that could harm her.  
  
Amy had saved her from nearly starving to death in the Mystic Ruins a couple weeks ago. She had took care of her and nursed her back to health even when it seemed like there wasn't going to be any chance of her living on. The pink hedgehog sure had changed the odds in that situation by reviving Chalulu to full health in a matter of days. At first, Chalulu wasn't sure if she should trust Amy because she had been through so much abuse and pain from people that she wasn't sure about anything any more and didn't want to risk the chance of being hurt again.  
  
But lately.lately everything was different now that Amy has shared her home with her. She found out how loving and sweet Amy was and she had saw how determined Amy could be when she was taking care of her. That would sure teach us all to never give up even when the odds appear to be turned against you cause something will always turn out good in the end.  
  
~. Never give up on your goals and dreams. ~  
  
The rosy figure stood from the couch still holding the light blue bundle in her arms and went to sit by an open window not too far away. She set the Nights chao in her lap and looked up into the endless blue sky. Amy looked down at Chalulu and poked her forehead lightly.  
  
"Ya know, I should've named you Sky. ::giggle:: Cause you're the exact same color of it. Hehe!"  
  
Chalulu looked up at Amy and tilted her head a bit. She laid the back of her head on Amy's chest and continued to examine the outside world. But then the little creature noticed something outside not to far way: A Pastry Shop. She could faintly smell the delicious sweets. To be honest, Chalulu had never had anything sweet to eat in her whole life. She was stranded ever since she had just hatched from her egg and was left to survive in the world on her own. Never experiencing the feeling of being loved and took cared of. We'll.until she met Amy Rose of course.  
  
Chalulu tugged on the sleeve of Amy's T-Shirt and pointed out to the direction of the Pastry Shop. Even Amy was drooling from the smell of freshly baked cookies and cupcakes. She soon snapped out of her trance and looked down at her little friend. A sweat drop appeared over the pink hedgehog as she noticed that she was drooling. Amy laughed and got a tissue a wiped it off.  
  
"Um, Sorry, I was.in my own Dream Land there." Amy apologized as she looked in the direction Chalulu was urging her to look at.  
  
"Chao! Cha-cha-chaa-o! Chao!" Chalulu whined as she continued to tug on Amy's sleeve. "Cha-chaaao."  
  
"Ok, ok!" She hugged her chao tightly. "I'll go get us some yummy snacks, ok? " She stood up and set Chalulu on the floor and walked into her room to put on her favorite red silk dress, headband, boots and shiny golden bracelets. She also putted on some eyeliner and lip-gloss but not much though. It was just enough to show her natural beauty. She came out after a few minutes and walked towards the door but stopped right before she was about to leave.  
  
Chalulu walked up to Amy and hugged her leg.  
  
"Aw, Chalulu, I'll be right back, I promise." The pink hedgehog said softly in a soothing, sweet voice. She bent down balancing on her toes and gently petted her little chao. She stood up straight, waved a good bye, and quietly closed the door shut.  
  
The chao could hear the rattles of keys as Amy locked the door from the other side of the glossy wooden four-paneled door. She also heard the sound of Amy's boots get fainter and fainter as she got more distant from her apartment. Then there was only the sound of the annoying pink clock going "Tick tock" and rustling and bustling of traffic from outside that seemed to soak through the walls. Chalulu walked into Amy's bedroom and crawled up onto her bed. She laid down on a huge pink soft pillow and decided to take a little nap until her best friend came back with the sugary-sensations. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep bundled up in a ball.  
  
As Chalulu was enjoying her slumber with wonderful dreams a dark shadow- like figure seeped through under the front door and into Amy's apartment..  
  
DUN DUN DUUUN! HAHA! I'm soo evil! ^^ Hehe, I'll have the second chapter up soon, but for right now please tell me what you thought of this chapter, kies? And please be honest; if it's bad then just say so. That way I wont be wasting my time doing something that everyone doesn't like;.;  
  
Oh and the SonAmy ness will come soon 


	2. Sweet and Bitter

Purest Of Hearts (In this chapter, Chalulu will be able to talk. Yes, A TALKING CHAO! W00t! But in Baby talk, ya know? Like "Me wanna cookie!" Also, the others won't be able to understand her cause to them it just sounds like Chao Talk (Ex: Cha-chao! Or little baby sounds) So yeah, I just wanted to point that out  
so some of you won't be all confused. I did this so maybe you could understand what Chalulu was thinking and how she felt more. ) And another thing, im not gonna do the time stuff anymore; it just makes the story more  
complicated for me to finish XP. So let's continue on with the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The round shadow-like figure seeped through under the front door and right into Amy's small but cozy apartment. It moved swiftly across the red carpet and under a brown coffee table. It blended in smartly with the shade, which the polished wooden table offered. Small blood shot eyes scanned its surroundings as if in search of something.or someone. It quickly made it's way through the small kitchen and passed the living room. As the dark creature moved gracefully across the floor it accidentally knocked over a small vase that held beautiful combination of red roses and blue bonnets settled on top of a desk.  
  
The little chao was having a peaceful dream about her living in paradise on a tropical island in the middle of the ocean. There was plenty of fresh, tropical fruits to eat along with a breathe-taking view of the blistering sun high above the clear waters which made the ocean sparkle with it's natural magnificence. But the best thing of all was.that her only friend, Amy Rose, was there enjoying the exhilarating moment with her. They both made sand castles on the shore and shared delectable snow cones with one another. Then, as the sun started to set they both sat down and enjoyed the view.  
  
The dream was interrupted as Chalulu woke with a shock from the nerve rattling sound of glass shattering into pieces. She jerked her head up and looked about the bright pink and red room cautiously. Her dark blue eyes soon focused on a lonely teddy bear that was nestled between two pillows nearby and quickly reached over and held it tightly.  
  
A question mark appeared over her head as she looked at the teddy bear, "Could Amy-Chan be back already?" She said to herself.  
  
Chalulu carefully climbed down off the bed and onto the soft carpet while dragging her bear by the arm. She stealthily tiptoed over to the door and opened it a tiny bit just to take a peek out. She saw and heard nothing. Nothing but dead silence accompanied by the constant ticking of the clock not too far away  
  
A sweat drop appeared over Chalulu's head, " C'mon now, I mustn't be scared.." She assured herself.  
  
"I must be brave, I gotta be brave."  
  
She slowly opened the door then poked her head through. The little light blue Nights chao glanced up and down the hall. There was still no sign of Amy anywhere and she started to worry. Her blue eyes soon were fixed upon the entrance to the kitchen just a couple of feet away. The bright rays of the sun peeked through the wooden blinds on the window in the kitchen and left a striped pattern of pure light and shade on the tiled floor below. Chalulu slowly stepped out in front from Amy's bedroom and walked down the hallway towards the kitchen nervously while still dragging the lifeless teddy bear behind.  
  
She gathered up all her courage and called out to her friend, "Amy-Chan?"  
  
No one answered.  
  
The fear inside her grip on her teddy bear that seemed to be the only thing to comfort her at the moment. "A-aaamy? You there?"  
  
The question was answered with the pure silence of the room.  
  
Chalulu continued her way down the hall and finally reached the kitchen area. She slightly shivered as the cold tiled floor met her light blue bare feet. Just as she took a couple more steps into the kitchen the mysterious shadow zoomed pass behind her and went straight into the nest room ahead. Chalulu jumped in fear and quickly turned around ready to attack. She gulped and hugged the little bear close to her light blue face as her small body twitched uncontrollably with fear. There was so much fear bottled up inside of the little chao but she tried so hard to hide it and be brave for once.  
  
A weak smile formed on Chalulu's face as she glanced up at the ceiling with pride, " Amy-Chan wouldn't be afraid, so I won't be afraid."  
  
She chanted this to herself continuously as she exited the kitchen and entered the beautifully decorated living room. There was a border of delicate roses lining the middle of the pink wall all around the room along with lovely paintings. But what really caught Chalulu's attention were the pictures on the far end of the room. Strawberry scented candles lit up the pictures with a faint glow as the sweet aroma of sweet strawberries filled the room.  
  
Chalulu slowly walked up to get a closer look at the photos. Her attention was suddenly focused on a nice picture of Amy.but there was also another hedgehog next to her that was a mystery to the little chao. He was a royal shade of blue with long spiky quills and his eyes was an emerald green, slightly similar to her best friend, Amy's. The blue one's cheek was a light tinted red as a rosy pink hedgehog wrapped her arms around his neck an offered a flirtatious grin toward the camera.  
  
Chalulu giggled, "Blue person look really silly. Me wonder does he like Amy-Chan." The remainder was basically group snapshots with a few other unknown figures present. There was an orange fox, red echidna, and a white bat. Chalulu thought they all looked pretty hilarious because they all made such ridiculous faces and poses. Judging from the background of the photo, she could easy assume that they were having a spectacular time at the beach.  
  
A tear trickled down the chao's face and whimpered, " M-me wish I had more friends. Just one is not enough."  
  
As she sheded tears of sadness, the shadow was lurking behind her and closing in on her from behind every chance it got.  
  
She backed away from the disheartening snapshots on the wall. Before long, her eyes were soon fixed on a mess of broken glass and rose petals scattered all over the carpet. " That Amy-Chan's favorite flower thing. Eesh, what if she thinks me did it? She will hate me for sure!" Chalulu rested her head on her round hands and cried silently, "She never believe me if I said a ghost thingy knocked it-" She was cut of from a strange sound from right behind her. She quickly turned around and was face to face with the evil shadow that had been creeping around the apartment all this time.  
  
Chalulu was momentarily shocked frozen with fear right on the spot. Even when she tried to scream the terror that had crammed up inside her blocked all her attempts. The shadow stared at her; frightened dark blue met deep bloody red. Finally after a couple of minutes Chalulu gathered up the courage she had left and spoke still looking  
  
"W-ho are you? Why you b-break Amy-Chan's flower thing.?" She growled as anger swelled up inside her, " You gonna pay for that!" Chalulu lunged at the dark figure with a fierce punch to the face. But instead of landing her attack, the chao flew right through the enemy and straight into the wall headfirst. The shadow teleported over to the injured chao and lowered it's gaze upon the light blue heap below him. There was a small crack on the all from the great impact Chalulu produced from her previous assault. Chalulu moaned and rubbed the top of her head. But before she could regain her consciousness, the shadow formed a sharp claw and held it above the little creature ready to make it's final and deadly strike.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Amy Rose was pacing briskly through the busy streets of Downtown Station Square to the Pastry Shop a couple of blocks down. Her gorgeous bright red dress that hugged every curve of her figure and her shoulder- length pink quills swayed with the gentle breeze. The sweet smell of succulent pastries got stronger as she neared the Pastry Shop. For some reason she had this strange feeling that something good was going to happen today. The thought of it kind of made her light-headed and cheerful.  
  
Just a few more blocks away until she reaches her destination.  
  
Tails was waiting rather impatiently for Sonic to finish the remainder of his sweets. He couldn't help but hide a laugh or two because Sonic still hadn't noticed that he had been robbed of two cookies.  
  
Sonic eyed Tails suspiciously trying to figure out what was so damn funny, " Hm? Did I miss something here?"  
  
A sweat drop appeared over the young fox, "Huh? Uh, n-no, nothing at all! I was just thinking of something funny that happened a few days ago."  
  
Sonic wasn't the brightest person around be he could easily tell that something wasn't right, call it a Hedgehog's instinct if you want. He folded his tan arms and slid them behind his head. His adventurous green eyes narrowed  
  
"Heh.and that's what happened! He he."  
  
Sonic gave his two-tailed friend a half glare as he shook his head and sighed.  
  
".No, really I mean it!" Tails  
  
Sonic just looked at him waiting for him to blurt out with the truth. It was just a matter of time before the little kitsune was a victim of guilt himself. Waiting, rather impatiently, our blue hero tapped his foot quickly and crossed his arms. The little fox started sweating and nervously laughed a bit, trying to look as innocent as possible (WAI! That would look so kawaii^^). "Sonic, Do you REALLY think somebody like me would steal from you?"  
  
Sonic pretended like he was performing a vast amount of thought to that question, " Hm, let me think.YES! NOW HAND EM' OVER!"  
  
"We'll geez, how wonderful. " The fox thought.  
  
"Tails, if you seriously think I'm that dense."  
  
"I do. ^^" Tails responded with a cheesy smile. " Remember that time when you --" Sonic quickly sped over and covered Tails' mouth with a gloved hand, "I told you before.NEVER speak of that ever again!" Tails tried to answer back but his words came out in muffled words from behind Sonic's hand. Sonic removed his hadn't and tapped his foot impatiently as he held out his hand waiting for his two-tailed buddy to hand over the goods.  
  
Tails sighed in defeat, " Oh Alright you win."  
  
Sonic still was waiting for him to say something else as he narrowed his eyes with a frown on his face.  
  
The little fox sensed this an heaved another sigh, " Ok, ok,"  
  
Tails soon gave in since he could see clearly that his pitiful act of playing dumb had long ago failed to work. He bent down and lifted his orange and white backpack on the bench and unzipped it. He was about to retrieve the chocolate chips cookies from the bag until he noticed something pink not too far away from the corner of his eye. His dazzling blue eyes looked over to Sonic who didn't seem to notice that his rosy pink tormentor would soon be approaching. He was facing the other way gazing up at the sky with his hands on his hips and waiting for his buddy to hand over his cookies fair and square.  
  
Amy finally reached the Pastry Shop. Her pace started to pick up the pace as she got closer and closer. Her feet suddenly froze when her green eyes focused on something blue a couple of feet away.  
  
She squealed as a wide grin formed on her youthful face, " I can't believe he's here! Oh my God! EEEEE! My Sonikku is finally back!" She twirled around on the heels of her red boots and started her way up to the orange fox.  
  
Tails greeted her with smile and whispered, "Hey Amy! Long time no see."  
  
The pink hedgehog walked up and gave him a big hug, "Yeah same here." Sonic interrupted the conversation but still wasn't turned around, "Tails, I'm waiiiting."  
  
A devious grin stretched across his white muzzle as an idea came to mind, "Yes your majesty, just give me time to look a little bit more."  
  
Amy giggled, as she was about to call out to her blue hero. She was just about to put her gentle hands on his shoulder until Tails quickly grabbed Amy by the arm and dragged her behind a nearby tree full pretty cherry blossoms.  
  
"Taaails, Why'd you do that for?! I had him right where I wanted him!"  
  
"I know, but I have a better idea." A grin stretched ear to ear on his white muzzle.  
  
Amy was a bit confused at first but then in a split second a devious grin appeared on her cheerful face, "Ohhh I get iit.Hehehe!"  
  
"Right! And while you do that, I'm going to take a quick run into the Pastry Shop." He pointed out a few feet away, " So you guys can be alone, got it?"  
  
Amy gave him a thumbs up, "Got it!" She deviously rubbed her hands together and prepared herself for the pounce on the clueless Sonic.  
  
Tails laughed a bit, "Ok.One.two.!!"  
  
HA! I'm gonna stop the story right here for right now ::rubs her wrist:: Geez, the hurt! I think I did pretty we'll with this chapter ^^. Chapter 3 will be up soon so you must beee paitent with meee. ~runs off~ 


	3. Twice The Evil

Purest Of Hearts   
  
Chapter 3: Twice the Darkness  
  
"…THREE!" The orange fox yelled loudly as he winded up his tails and slid his backpack on.  
  
Sonic's ears perked up promptly from the shout behind him." Huh? Hey, what are you…-?"  
  
But before he got the opportunity to turn completely around, Amy had quickly wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck firmly and gently placed her chin on his broad shoulder. She smiled sweetly as her giggles tickled his ear lightly causing his tan cheeks to turn a soft shade of red.  
  
Good thing Sonic was facing the other way because Tails would've never let him live that down.   
  
Tails had promptly made it inside the Pastry Shop with some money he "borrowed" from Sonic a while ago even though in the back of his mind was telling him he should've asked first. But, he thought he'd get Sonic back for taking his Tornado2 for a "test" drive and literally demolished it. (Geez, everyone is stealing stuff XP) The wonderful aroma of freshly prepared pastries filled the whole shop and made Tails' mouth water.   
  
He gazed at all the beautifully decorated cakes and all the other scrumptious desserts. As he was caught in awe and slight hunger he finally managed to find the words to express his mood, "Woah…I think I'm in heaven…"   
  
"It's even better the second time you come here!"  
  
Tails' attention was brought upon two hedgehogs a couple feet away outside the shop. He walked up to the side of the glass window and took a little peak to see what's happened so far between his blue hero, Sonic, and close friend, Amy that he had abandoned temporarily. The sun's faint heat warmed the glass and a generous amount of sunshine shone lightly through the window making the curious fox's eyes glow a light blue and his fur glisten with a radiance of golden orange.  
  
His cerulean eyes focused on a cobalt hedgehog and a slightly smaller pink one. Amy still had her arms tightly wrapped around Sonic's neck who was squirming around trying to get free of his rosy tormentor.   
  
Tails laughed, "Aw, now that's a Kodak moment. Man, I should've packed my digital camera!" He shrugged," Oh well maybe next time…" Tails said as he casted one more glance back in Sonic and Amy's direction. His eyes widen slightly as a thought flashed in his mind.  
  
"Holy crap! Did my eyes deceive me? Did I just see Sonic blush?"  
  
It took Sonic a few moments to find his balance as he was pulled backwards by a pink hedgehog. He immediately recognized who the mysterious figure was from her innocent giggles and sweet scent of strawberries from her perfume. He felt Amy's cheek pressed to his nuzzling it softly.   
  
The pink hedgehog whispered silently in his ear, "Long time no see, huh?"  
  
Sonic broke free from her grasp and turned around to face her youthful face and bright green eyes. He looked around for his two-tailed backstabber and brushed Amy's question to the side. Man, Sonic was gonna kick Tails' ass when he got a hold of him.   
  
"Why did he run off and leave me with HER." He thought.   
  
Sonic soon gave up and lowered his gaze to the slightly shorter pink hedgehog. He tried to scare her off by putting up a bad temper.  
  
" Eh, mind warning me before you pull a stunt like that? Geez, I nearly had a heart attack!" Sonic then narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms.  
  
Amy reached for his hand and held it tight even though he tried to pull it free from her grip. She smiled warmly and giggled ignoring his bad mood, "Aw, if I did that then it wouldn't be exciting!" A teasing look settled on her face as she lightly nudged the blue hedgehog in the ribs, "Besiiiides, since when was Sonic the Hedgehog surprised? I thought you were always aware of things."  
  
Sonic closed his eyes and grinned sheepishly, failing to keep the grudge. He managed to pull his hand loose of her grip and folded his arms behind his head, "Man, it's so hard to stay mad at this girl" He thought to himself.  
  
"We'll Miss Rose, I wasn't really expecting to see you. " He shoved her lightly, " You keep popping up out of nowhere! Why don't you go find yourself something to do besides stalk me?"  
  
Amy tilted her head a bit and examined the serious yet playful expression that formed on his face. She slowly walked up to him and hugged him gently and buried her face in his chest.  
  
" Wow. I missed you too." She simply said in a muffled voice.  
  
  
  
The Mystic Ruins was calm and quiet accompanied by the sound of rushing rivers and animals all around. The loft trees shaded the jungle as the sunshine poked through the tiny spaces of the leaves leaving pure bits of light scattered on the lush tall grass and rocky ground. Wild flowers and berries grew on the bushes and delicate butterflies fluttered from flower to flower gathering nectar.  
  
An insane laughter echoed throughout the deep jungle from an enormous base. It would almost seem abandonded since there was no lights on or any sign of life.  
  
Or was there?  
  
An extremely round scientist was working under a dim light with only the humming of the computers and his robotic assistant, Zeta to keep him company.   
  
Zeta was similar to a swatbot except was way more intellectual and faster and accommodated far more deadly weapons than just a single laser. Silver and black armor covered his body with very detailed designs along with a symbol of Eggman's ridiculous face embed on his chest in dull gray. He also had the ability to express himself with feeling, which could be quite bothersome at times to the mischievous Doctor Eggman. Despite of all the snappy gadgets and advanced improvements than the other robots, he still lacked in strength and was a lot smaller than others.  
  
"Finally, I'm almost complete with my greatest invention yet! The Earth and soon the universe will belong to me. And those pathetic peace-loving humans will all become my robotic slaves! But what would be an evilicous name for this diabolical machine…?"  
  
An idea came to the robot's mind, "How about…Project Zeta, sir?" .  
  
Eggman narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow, "Why would I name my most brilliant scientific invention of all time after such a pathetic excuse for robot?! You're nothing but a hunk of worthless metal! I should've disposed of you a long time ago!"  
  
"Now, make yourself useful and keep thinking of some actual BETTER names."  
  
" With your 300 IQ you'd think you'd be able to come up with something, genius." Zeta murmured silently to himself.  
  
"Did you something, Zeta?"  
  
"Uh, No sir." He quickly changed the subject before he dug himself into even more misfortune, "How about this name sir…Project: Dark Egg?"  
  
"No, no, no that won't wor- I got it! How about Project: Dark Egg?! I can't believe I thought of it myself! Eggman said with pride as he jerked a thumb at himself, " Ha ha ha, I'm so creative!"  
  
Zeta rolled his mechanical glowing green eyes and sighed in defeat, "Good job, Master Robotnik."  
  
"Thank you, thank you!" Eggman said full of himself. He taped his foot impatiently waiting for his assistant to make a move.  
  
The small robot looked at him a bit confused, "Is there a problem, sir?"  
  
"We'll? What in world are you waiting for you hunk of junk?! Go over there and start up the Dark Egg!"  
  
" You didn't even-Ah, forget it, damnit."  
  
Zeta walked over to the massive machine. It flickered with many lights of different colors and millions of buttons, switches, and knobs with all the works. He punched in a code as the enormous machine rumbled causing tools and experiments to fall over on to the hard metal floors.  
  
Eggman looked on with excitement as it seemed his invention was heading for success," It's finally about to happen! In a matter of minutes the world will belong to-WHAT?!?!"  
  
The Dark Egg stopped rumbling and an error message appeared on the gigantic computer screen nearby.  
  
"Not enough energy to proceed with procedure."  
  
"Whelp, it was good while it lasted." Zeta said, and then eyed all the wires and plugs, "Wow, that looks like enough electricity to power up three cities.  
  
Eggman fell to his scrawny knees a slammed his fist on the chilly metal floor, "AH! I can't believe this is happening! What did I do wrong? My calculations were correct and…and…all that time I spent on testing it…all…-. "His sadness turned to anger as his voice rose, "ALL FORF ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!"  
  
"We'll not really."  
  
Zeta and Eggman looked around furiously trying to figure out where that unknown voice came from. They soon focused their eyes on some sort of dark magician who appeared from the shadows of the laboratory. He wore a long black cape that swayed after him from behind as he walked and he was slightly taller than the Great Dr. Robotnik was. There really wasn't much to describe about this creature because he was mainly just some sort of shadow with small red eyes.   
  
Eggman was the first to speak, "What do you mean not really? And who do you think you are trespassing on my secret base?"  
  
The dark figure laughed, "Calm down you old fool. I am Embryo from the under world and I've come here to help you out on your quest to rule the earth."  
  
" I don't need your help! I have everything under control."  
  
Embryo pointed to the error message and smoke coming from the Dark Egg,"Not from what I see. Plus, I can put that massive machine to good use, "" A devilish grin formed on his face, " If you give me a chance. We could work together you know and of course, you'd be the actual ruler of the world, not me."  
  
Eggman tugged lightly on his long mustache as he smiled menacingly, " Yeees, I like the way you think, Embryo."  
  
Zeta tugged on his Master's sleeve a bit concerned, "Sir, I don't think this is such a good idea, I mean, look-"  
  
"Quiet Zeta!" Eggman yelled as he shoved the little robot to the side and approached the tall shadow like figure.  
  
"How are you planning on using my Dark Egg?"  
  
"We'll…" Embryo started, " There's a certain energy that every human as well as anthropormorths has which is called "Pure Heart Energy". This energy is the powerfulest energy of all and is quite useful if you use it correctly. If we can find that one person or anthropormorth with that certain pure heart, then we could use it to power up your "Dark Egg" and turn that energy into darkness and take over the world and do as I please-Erm, I mean do as YOU please.  
  
Zeta rapidly waved his arms around, " See?! Did you hear that, sir?! He said-"  
  
"Damnit Zeta! One more word out of you and I'll turn you into a toaster!"  
  
"But-but-(sigh)" He turned around and walked away to the entrance of the laboratory and leaned right on the doorway and crossed his mechanical arms.  
  
"Fatass." Zeta mumbled to himself, " Just wait. You arrogance is going to catch up on you and you'll get what you deserve. It's just a matter of time…"  
  
"So…Dr. Robotnik, "Embryo held out his pitch black hand and smiled wickedly, "Do we…have an agreement?"  
  
It took Eggman a few moments to think about this little "deal" he was about to come to a close with Embryo. He wasn't totally sure if he should trust him but the plan that he cooked up sounded pretty damn good to him. He decided to brush off the warning his mind kept sending at him and held out his gloved hand toward his soon to be partner in crime.  
  
"Yes. Let's get down to work!"   
  
Embryo's eyes widen and glowed a more deadly red as he quickly took hold of Eggman's hand and squeezed it tight, "You're such a old fool, you know that?"  
  
Eggman tried to pull free put the large shadow had a rely tight grasp of his hand, "What- What are you doing?! Let go of me! The deal is off!"  
  
"I cannot allow that." Embryo said.  
  
Thick dark smoke appeared around the demonic scientist as the truly evil magician moved in closer on his prey. All Eggman could remember feeling was a great amount of pain in his lower side as Embryo combined his body with his. The last thing he remembered seeing was pure darkness, not pure light.  
  
Zeta could only stand and watch as his Master, the one who created him, was being engulfed by true darkness himself. Eggman might've been evil but even he doesn't deserve to die this way.   
  
His neon green eyes gazed at the body on the floor, "Uhh..Master Robotnik Uhh…is t-that you?" He took a few steps closer.  
  
Embryo spoke, " The scientist is no longer your Master, and he is gone for good! Mwhahaha!"  
  
Zeta's eyes widen as eyes examined the new Eggman. His mustache had grew longer and instead of it being the old orangish brown color, it was completely black and so did his clothes. His body had gotten larger since Embryo and Eggman had joined bodies. But, he wasn't as round and fat like he usually was, instead he slightly more buffed.  
  
Zeta did the first thing that came to his mind: Get the hell out of here! He headed straight for a nearby exit that lead out to the rest of the base. Even though it would take him a while to get outside the base and into the jungle of the Mystic Ruins, he hoped that he could get as far away as possible from this mad and inhuman creature.  
  
Embryo rose into the air and glowed a bright purple. He lifted his strong hands and pointed them toward the exit and locked it shut using his telekinesis.   
  
"Where do you think your going my little assistant?" Embryo said in a mix of his voice and the evil scientist, Dr. Eggman.  
  
The little robot skid to a halt right before he was about to slam into the door and gulped, " Oh shit…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonic and Amy both sat on a white bench in front of the Pastry Shop. Amy had already told him that Tails was inside and that they should wait for him. As Amy was enjoying her time with her blue hero a thought struck her like an arrow and she quickly jumped up from the bench.  
  
"AH! I almost forgot! I was suppose to be getting some pastries for Chalulu!"  
  
Sonic looked up at her since he was sitting and raised an eyebrow slightly confused, " Chalulu?   
  
"Yes she's my chao! She's probably worried why I'm gone so long! I don't really leave her alone by herself much…." Her bright green eyes became watery as a few hot tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"Hey there, No tears. You know I don't like seeing people cry." Sonic stood up and gently wiped the tears from her face and offered her a smiled.   
  
Right on cue, Tails walked out of the Pastry Shop with two bags full of scrumptious donuts and cookies. He quickly saw that Amy was crying and ran up to the two hedgehogs.  
  
"Geez, Sonic, What you do this time?" Tails said a bit annoyed.  
  
"I didn't do anything I just-"  
  
"I'm worried about my chao I left alone in my apartment. I was suppose to be coming down here and buying some pastries for Chalulu but I saw you guys and got a little bit distracted… I know it sounds stupid to cry over something like this but-"  
  
Tails put his hand on her shoulder gently and smiled sympathetically, "Hey, don't worry. Here, you can have this other bag full of treats I bought from the Pastry Shop. I wasn't going to eat it all anyway!"He handed it to her as Amy embraced him with a sisterly hug.  
  
Sonic eyed the two bags suspiciously and looked at Tails, "Hey Tails…Where'd you get the money to buy those?"  
  
The little fox started sweating bullets furiously, " Uhh..I..I..it was a gift."  
  
Amy giggled as Sonic crossed his arms and narrowed his green eyes down at his little buddy, "Geez Tails, first my food, now my money?" he shook his fist in the air, "Doesn't people ask to BORROW things anymore?"  
  
"Like you did to my Tornado 2? Hm?" Tails tapped his foot.  
  
"We'll uhh…Fine I guess were both kinda even with each other…"  
  
Amy quickly hugged them both, "You guys are so silly! Hey I was wondering if you guys wanna come by my place and watch movies with me!"  
  
Sonic rolled his eyes and grinned, "Are these…romance movies? Cause if they are, I already know your game, Amy Rose.  
  
Amy's cheek reddened at his statement and shoved him, "Oh darn! You know me to well!"  
  
"Yeah we'll.." Sonic started as he turned around the opposite way of Amy's apartment direction and walked, "Sorry but I don't think we could. Me and Tails gotta head over to the workshop and-"  
  
"We'd LOVE to watch movies with you! ^^" Tails interrupted  
  
Sonic face faulted.  
  
Amy's eyes brightened with joy as she jumped up and down, " YAY! We'll what are we waiting for let's get going!"   
  
And with that said Tails grabbed his backpack and joined the less than thrilled Sonic, and cheerful Amy on the way to her cozy apartments a few blocks away.  
  
When they reached her apartment door Amy reached into her pocket on the side of her red dress and dug it out. Sonic waited impatiently for her to find her house key on her key chain and finally couldn't stand to wait anymore.  
  
"Damn Amy, just take all day with those keys why don't ya."  
  
Amyturned her head and glared at Sonic, "We'll sorry Mr. Impatient. I'm trying to find it as fast as I can!"  
  
"We'll hurry up!"  
  
As Sonic and Amy argued Tails was steadily munching on a chocolate donut and gazing at the beautiful wallpaper on the hallway. Suddenly, his cerulean eyes caught the sight of something small and shadow-like zooming out from under Amy's apartment door and down the long hallway. It faded when it went around the corner. He blinked and looked over to the two hedgehogs, "Did you guys see that?"  
  
"See what?" Sonic responded  
  
Tails pointed down the hallway, "There was this shadow thing and-"  
  
"FOUND THE KEY!" Amy said cheerfully as she slipped the key through the lock and twisted it till she heard a click sound. The rattling sound of the keys echoed down the hallway.  
  
"About time! Let's go in already!" Sonic sighed  
  
The pink female turned the knob and opened the door to her apartment and…  
  
Sorry I took so long with this chapter. The AC broke and I can't think when it's scorching hot x.x (It STILL is broken right now) I'll be working on chapter 4 on my dad's lab top in the living room since it's the only place that's cool due the fans and stuff =/ So enjoy what I have so far! 


	4. A Shadow On The Wall

Purest Of Hearts: Chapter 4  
  
Chapter 4: A Shadow On The Wall  
  
Sorry I took so long with this chapter. I've been busy with school and also I've been a little bit lazy! Forgive me! I'll try and use my free time to work on this story, I promise. Oh! And I'm also working on a poem ^^ It's called "Lovin' You, My True Blue Hero" Which I will be posting up soon. But for now just enjoy what I have so far!  
  
3~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~3  
  
Amy turned the key inside the lock until she heard an insignificant "click" sound and turned the knob on the glossy wooden door. Her two close friends, Sonic and Tails, sauntered in as she held the door open and then closed it shut. Tails stood in the small hallway that led into the kitchen and living room and observed the pastel paintings as well as how beautifully decorated her apartment was.  
  
"Wow, Amy, nice place you got here!" Tails said as he continued to examine his surroundings.  
  
Sonic looked at the bright pink walls and sighed, "Yeah, besides all the pink! "   
  
"Hey! I can't help it if my favorite color happens to be the color of me!" Amy said cheerfully as her mind immediately leaped to the thought of her beloved chao, Chalulu.  
  
"Chalulu! I'm home!" She yelled in her usual light-hearted voice.  
  
Amy waited a few minutes to see if her little friend would show up.  
  
Chalulu didn't come.  
  
"Hm, maybe she didn't hear me…" Amy thought.  
  
"Chalulu! Chalulu…"  
  
Tails studied the uneasy expression on Amy's usually blissful face and tried to come up with an excuse for Chalulu's supposibly strange absence, "Maybe…she's sleeping? Or hiding? That's what my chao in the Chao Garden do when I show up!"  
  
A wide grin formed on the blue hedgehog's face, "Probably because you scare them'"   
  
Tails sighed and rolled his bright blue eyes, ignoring his companion's teasing and concentrated more on Amy's current state.  
  
Amy's eyes swelled up with tears and her voice went a bit coarse, "No…she normally always greets me at the doorway. Something's wrong." The worried look on Amy's face remained as she gave another shout for her little chao," Chalulu! Chalulu! C'mere girl!"  
  
There was still no sign of Chalulu.  
  
"Let's look around for her. Like Tails said, maybe she got tired and took a nap or she could be just playing games with you." Sonic said in comforting voice. He walked over to Amy and put his hand on her shoulder gently and smiled. Sonic knew that Amy was really sensitive, so he tried his best to comfort her.  
  
God, even when he just touches her it feels like her heart was going to jump from out of her chest. The pink hedgehog's cheek turned red slightly as she looked into his emerald green eyes and returned a weak smile, "Ok, Sonikku."  
  
Amy, Sonic, and Tails walked into the kitchen and began their search for Chalulu. The pink hedgehog and little fox both set their bags of pastries on the lustrous wooden table. Tails couldn't resists but take one more donut from out of his bag and took a generous bite.  
  
Sonic eyed Tails while sweat dropping, " You know, Tails, eating all those sweets is gonna turn you into Eggman one day! I mean, look at how huge he is now."He said while on his knees and hands on the tiled floor looking under the table not noticing that Amy was also under the table on the other side, "I don't think I can handle a partner who resembles the size of that egghead."  
  
Tails chewed the last bits of his donut and rummaged around through some of the lower cabinets. He wasn't really sure if what Sonic said was a compliment or insult but he was really intrigued by his blue companion's concern, "Since when did you worry about my health?"   
  
Sonic chuckled, "Ever since you ate 3 boxes of Twinkies a couple of weeks ago."  
  
Tails waved his arms around rapidly and blushed slightly embarrassed," Hey! Those were really good!" You should've tried some!"  
  
"I would've if a certain fox hadn't ate em' all." Sonic said obviously declaring Tails the root of the problem in this conversation.  
  
"We'll you eat lot more than I do y'know…"Tails teased.  
  
The cobalt hedgehog laughed, "We'll I'm a big man! I need lot's of food!"  
  
Suddenly, Sonic felt something soft brush up against his shoulder and turned his head. He blinked a couple of times as he identified who it was. Amy grinned mischievously and rested her head on his shoulder. A sweat drop appeared over the blue hedgehog's head as she did this.  
  
Tails smirked at the sight of the two hedgehogs under the table after he was finished searching through the cabinets, "Sheesh, get a room you two!" An idea came to the young kitsune's mind, "In fact, I'll just go look in another room while you two get all romantic!"  
  
"That's the last damn straw, Tails!" Sonic said a bit ticked off and got to his feet from under the table but accidentally bumped his head, hard, and yelped.  
  
Tails laughed and fell on the floor rolling. His sides began to ache and soon, as it seemed the little fox's laughter were contagious; Amy joined in, laughing a bit. Sonic reached for a nearby broom, while stilling holding his hand over the bump on his head, and charged at Tails. The little fox quickly got on his feet and ran around the kitchen with the cobalt hedgehog in hot pursuit.   
  
Amy arose from under the table carefully, unlike Sonic, still laughing. But suddenly she stopped and her pink ears perked up to a faint whimper from the living room. As she slowly walked into the living room her bright green eyes lowered their gaze onto her favorite vase…along with her once lovely flowers now scattered among the soft red carpet in pieces.   
  
The pink female's ears limped slightly and bit her bottom lip, pouting, and whispered, "Oh, Chalulu…is this why you are hiding from me?" She bent down, balancing on her toes, and gently picked up a single rose petal in her fingertips, "I hope she doesn't think I'll hate her…"  
  
Amy stood up straight and examined the room further thinking that Chalulu might be close by. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of a bloodstain on her pink wall along with a slightly large crack. There was more blood on the carpet that trailed behind the sofa. Amy froze right on the spot, too scared to even dare look behind that couch. She tightened her fist and took a deep breath and proceeded to walk closer to the trail of blood. It took all the courage she had left as she looked behind the dark red couch.  
  
Chalulu was lying on her light blue stomach with a deep wound in her side and head. Her body rose up and down vaguely as very faint breaths escaped her mouth. Amy fell to her knees besides her and couldn't hold back her tears anymore.  
  
She cried silently and held Chalulu is her arms not caring if she got blood on her. Thinking fast, she quickly went to get her first aid kit on top of a shelf.  
  
Sonic had finally caught his two-tailed buddy in a really tight headlock after giving up the idea of beating him with a broom. He had totally forgot that he could've just used his super speed to catch Tails, but it soon came back to his mind after a while, "Do you know what time it iiiis?" He smirked.  
  
Tails squirmed around trying to get loose of Sonic's tight grip, "No! Don't say it-"  
  
Sonic took his free hand, bunched up his fist and rubbed it hard against the young fox's head causing his fur to stick up, "NOOGIE TIME!"   
  
"AH! Dear God, save me!" Tails yelled while accepting his fate, "I'm sorry! Let me go!"  
  
All of a sudden, Sonic stopped and looked toward the entrance to the living room. His cobalt ears twitched slightly as he heard sobs and sniffles and assumed it was Amy. Tails could feel Sonic's grip around his neck steadily loosen as he hastily made his way into the next room, a serious expression on his face, without saying a single word. Tails tilted his head a little perplexed for a few moments but decided to follow his blue hero since his senses and instincts were far more acute. Tails really didn't hear anything.  
  
When Tails entered the quiet living room, he saw a pink hedgehog sitting on the crimson sofa holding a light blue bundle in her arms wrapped in bandages. She was silently crying, teardrops streaking down her cheeks. A first aid kit was placed beside her as a blue hedgehog sat on the other side wrapping more bandages around the chao's injury firmly to cease the bleeding.   
  
At the moment, Tails had to adjust to what he was seeing before him because from the way Sonic and Amy were sitting, they could almost be recognized as a couple.  
  
"I think she's gonna be fine…" Sonic said as he put the finishing touches with the bandages. He shot a look up at Amy and wiped her remaining tears away, gently, with a Kleenex and whispered comforting words to her, saying that everything was going to be ok. Amy felt a little bit more relaxed as he did this and soon stopped crying.  
  
Tails pulled up a chair and placed it nest to the two hedgehogs and sat down but he couldn't help but hide a smile because no matter how many times Sonic would deny it, Tails could always tell that Sonic had strong feelings for Amy Rose, even though he tries to hide it so much. But he decided to keep the thought to himself after being the victim of what happened back in the kitchen. His cerulean eyes observed the injured Chalulu, "Hm, I don't think the wounds was deep enough to cause any severe tribulations." He looked over to Amy, "Just make sure you replace the bandages with some clean ones and sanitized the wounds daily, ok?"  
  
Amy nodded and giggled while steadily rocking her chao in her arms, "Wow, Tails, you sound just like a doctor."  
  
Sonic looked over at her and raised an eyebrow, "Sound like a doctor? With a brain the size as his, he COULD be a doctor."  
  
Tails blushed, "Wow, I really thought of myself as a pilot and inventor, not a doctor. " He snickers, "And uh…with the brain the size of Sonic's you'd think-"  
  
"Put a sock in it Tails." Sonic interrupted. He knew where the fox was getting at and he hated it when Tails does that. He might not be the brightest hedgehog out there but he never likes to be considered stupid.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry!" Tails apologized while sweat dropping.  
  
Sonic lightly shoved him on the shoulder and grinned, "Hey, it's ok. I know you didn't mean it."  
  
"Good…Well I'll be in the kitchen, ok?" The little fox looked over to the bloodstained carpet, "I'm gonna look for something that could get that stain out…"He rose from the wooden chair and started to make his way into the kitchen.  
  
"Aw, Tails, you don't have to clean it for me…I'll do it…" Amy said gently. It was her apartment and it didn't seem right to let a guest clean up her apartment.   
  
Tails stopped half way in his steps and glanced over to his rosy friend, "No, it's ok Amy! What are friends for? Besides, you seem to have your hands full there…" The two-tailed fox said while looking over at the small bundle in her arms.  
  
A weak smile appeared on the pink female's face, "Thanks Tails, the cleaning liquids and scrub are in the top cabinet on the left, right next to the broom closet…"  
  
"Alright! Thanks!" And with that said, Tails continued to walk into the kitchen.  
  
The blue hedgehog rose from the couch, his strong arms folded behind his spiky head, and walked over to the crime scene. His emerald green eyes scanned the area spattered in blood and the fracture in the vivid pink wall. The sight of the blood was suddenly became too much to bare as Sonic quickly looked away, gritting his teeth in anger, "Who could've done such a horrible think? And how did they get into your apartment, Amy, if your door was locked?"  
  
Amy stood from the couch and rested Chalulu's head onto one of the miniature, comfy pink pillows from the sofa. She walked over to a shelf and pulled down a small, purple blanket with adorable designs of crescents and stars scattered on it and spreaded it neatly over Chalulu's body. Amy then sat next to her injured chao and looked over at Sonic with a look of pure trepidation and sadness while attempting to hold back more threatening tears, "I don't know, Sonikku. Either way it's all my fault…I should- (sniff) shouldn't have ever (sniff, sniff) left Chalulu alone…I'm so stupid…" Amy slammed her fists on her knees and lowered her head, allowing her pink bangs to fall in front of her lovely, young face. She closed her eyes and sighed sadly.  
  
A strong yet slender arm wrapped itself around Amy and rested its hand on her shoulder then pulled her close into a gentle hug. Amy glanced up a bit shocked and saw that it was Sonic. He had a comforting and warm look in his eyes with a diminutive smile on his carefree face. Amy buried her face in Sonic's shoulder cried silently. In response, the blue hedgehog put his other arm around her and gently patted her back.  
  
"Shh, its OK Amy…let it all out…"  
  
Sonic hated seeing Amy so gloomy when she was always so energetic and high-spirited. And right now, what Amy needed the most out of him was comfort and support. It wasn't a time to shove her off or tease her. Lately, even though he might not notice it, his true feelings for have been showing more and more each day and every time he thinks about her.  
  
Even if at times he dislikes showing his mushy side.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid…how could I have left her alone?" Amy said in a muffled voice since her face was buried in the cobalt hero's strong shoulder.  
  
"Amy…don't say that about yourself." He moved her back a little from his shoulder and wiped her tears away gently, "Hey! Didn't I say no more tears for today? " A gentle smile, "C'mon, there was no way you could've known this would occur. Things happen, and it's nobody's fault. And I know you feel guilty, but you locked your door obviously so nobody could get in and harm…uhh…"He scratched his head and rubbed the bottom of his chin, thinking,"  
  
"Chan?  
  
"Cha-cha?"  
  
Sonic snapped his fingers, " I remember now! Her name is…is…uhh…something …"  
  
Amy blinked twice and tilted her head a bit, " Your not even close, silly…"  
  
"Damn…" Sonic laughed, " We'll can you refresh my memory a little?"  
  
Amy mentally laughed because she always found it so cute when Sonic was forgetful. She looked up at him with bright green eyes that was still a bit red and puffy from crying and offered him a tiny smile, "Silly, My chao's name is Chalulu. I told you before! Hehe!"  
  
The cobalt hedgehog smiled sheepishly, " Oops. My bad!" He laughed, " I tend to forget things."  
  
Amy joined in his laughter and smiled tenderly, "Oh Sonikku!" A thought suddenly came to her as she observed the blood on her gloves and the darker spots of red on her favorite crimson dress, "I'm gonna change into some clean clothes, ok?" She said softly.  
  
Sonic nodded while standing up from the sofa, "Alright, but when you get done, Tails and I are gonna head to the workshop." He paused in though for a moment and an idea lit up in his head, "Hey…Amy?"  
  
Amy stopped halfway in her steps, glancing back at the blue hero over her shoulder, "Yes, Sonikku?"   
  
You…uh… want to come with us?" Sonic faced the opposite way of the pink hedgehog so that she couldn't see that his cheeks were slightly red, while his arms were folded behind his navy blue spiky head, " After what's just happened with your chao and all…"He trailed off a bit and didn't finish his sentence. He thought that she probably understood where he was getting at. He would be really worried if he left Amy here in her apartment, alone. Plus, they still weren't entirely sure what exactly assaulted Chalulu. It really made hi feel a bit uneasy inside.  
  
Amy stared at him with slightly widened green eyes; partially surprised that Sonic had actually asked her to come along with him and Tails. She clasped her gloved hands together and spun around like an overly happy schoolgirl, " Oh! I'd love to!" She squealed.  
  
A sweat drop appeared over Sonic's head and he twitched a bit as he grinned sheepishly, "Maybe I should rethink this…" Sonic thought as he turned around to look at Amy, then another thought hit him, he smiled "Nah, maybe not…besides, she seems really happy…"  
  
"Oh, Thank you Sonic!" She quickly ran over to him and gave him a tight hug. She released him after a few moments and walked briskly in to her pink room. The blue hedgehog just stood there while his eyes were still gazing in the direction where Amy once was. An odd half smile formed on his face as he leaned his back against the wall and looked over to the chao wrapped in bandages on the dark crimson sofa. Slowly, he walked over to the couch and sat next to Chalulu carefully, then picked her up, and rested the chao on his lap while his arm supported her head.   
  
Sonic and Amy was unaware that a certain two-tailed fox had been listening to every word of their little chat while finishing putting away the cleaning equipment after cleaning the bloodstained area. He knew he should've told Sonic to help out but the conversation between the blue hero and cheerful pink hedgehog was beginning to get interesting. It almost seemed like they had forgotten Tails was there.  
  
Suddenly, something zipped across the window outside, penetrating the dim sunlight that shone through the open crimson curtains for a few brief seconds. The kitsune's sky blue eyes gazed at the window with suspicion as he gradually paced toward it. Carefully, he moved the curtains back with his gloved hand and peeked outside scanning the area.   
  
There weren't really lots of people outside, just a few here and there strolling along the sidewalk or entering and exiting from stores. The busy traffic had died down since it was getting pretty late. Even though the sun was still out, a thin blanket of a light shade of gray clouds covered the infinite sky, so Tails assumed that it was about to rain sometime today. Just as he was examining the weather, he felt as if he was being watched, spied on. He looked around, scanning his deep sky blue eyes around the area outside. Suddenly, he jumped backed a little shocked and fixed his eyes on a strange man out across the street. The eccentric, tall man was just staring back at the young fox with purple eyes full of pure evil, his head slightly tilted to the left as if his neck wasn't strong enough to support it.   
  
"Um…S-Sonic…?" Tails said nervously. His two fluffy tails, which were once wagging swiftly, were now frozen in movement from being a bit frightened.  
  
The blue hero looked over his shoulder towards the young fox's direction, "What's up Tails?" He stood up, cradling the little Nights chao in his arms, and walked over into strolled over to the window his little friend was staring out from. The dim light that shone from the window left a soft glow on the two heroes along with the ting light blue creature. A pair of emerald green eyes examined the outside surrounds as he slightly leaned forward from behind Tails. In a few brief seconds, Sonic wore the same expression that his tow-tailed buddy was wearing except slightly different.   
  
The man outside on the sidewalk did nothing more than just stare back at the two up in the window. Interesting enough, the few people who ere doing their evening jog and families who were enjoying themselves to the toy stores and such didn't seem to notice this eerie and creepy figure.  
  
To the innocent civilians, it was almost like…he wasn't even there. It was like he was invisible, nonexistent or maybe even a lonely ghost who was stuck in between the two worlds of the living and dead. But if that was true…  
  
How could it be that Sonic and Tails could see him and not anybody else? This was just too freaky.  
  
Suddenly, Tails saw a faint glow coming from his orange and white backpack. He carefully bent down, unzipped his bag, and began to rummage through all the tools and things he had. He finally found the source that was producing the glow when he took out the bizarre emerald he found earlier this morning.  
  
Suddenly, a frightened expression settled on the eerie figure's face as he took a few steps back into a nearby brick wall. In a few brief seconds, he had pressed into the wall and became nothing more than a mere silhouette. It was as if someone had lost their shadow and left it to dwell the busy streets and dark alleys of Station Square. But he wasn't alone. A few more shadows had appeared on the same wall and soon disappeared around the corner of the nest street address.  
  
Sonic looked down at Tails and the emerald he held in his gloved hands, "…What the hell just happened? That was the most freakiest thing I've ever seen in my life…" He gently touched the emerald in Tails' hand with his fingertip, "And what is that? Where did you find that? It almost looks like one of the Chaos Emeralds."  
  
Tails' cerulean eyes examined the lavender and sea foam colored stone intently, " I'm…I'm not sure myself but…I think this thing just saved our lives somehow…"His eyes met Sonic's, "We need to get to my workshop in the Mystic Ruins…NOW."  
  
Everyone: ABOUT TIME YOU UPDATED THIS STORY!!!  
  
::anime fall:: I know, I know! I'm sorry! Sheesh! Give me a break XP!  
  
So, what do you guys think of the story so far? Is it good? Scary? Romantic? Exciting? Please review this chapter; I spent a lot of time on this one for some reason even though it's not as long as the others. ^^;  
  
It might be awhile before I get Chapter 5 up, so be patient with me, please! Domo arigato…^^; 


End file.
